


The Moon and the Scars

by Kovicon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicon/pseuds/Kovicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their times in high school, the team takes on the challenges that come next.  College soon becomes their new center of attention as each will not only struggle with each other but with themselves.  Time will tell whether they will survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school...

"Hey, can you come here for a second?"

"What is it now?..."  Aria turned her head around to face her boyfriend.  It had been an entire summer since the two had seen each other in person.  Damian took his summer off and traveled around the globe with Kuval.  Reaching treacherous points in the jungle and to the scorching flats of the deserts.  He appeared a lot tanner than before.  A noticeable tan line was evident on his legs, arms, and particularly his ankles.  His hair was still unkempt and he smelled of faint motor oil.  Nevertheless, Aria hugged him closely.  She breathed a sigh of comfort as she inhaled the fumes from his shirt.  Her eyes twitched as the stench became unbearable.  Damian quickly released her and smiled back.

"I'm sorry you had to smell that."  Damian said with a sly smile.  He began to blush as his eyes darted away from his girlfriend.

"There's nothing to be sorry about.  I'm just glad you're here."  She chuckled.  Aria peeked up to see his face.  Her right hand nudged his cheeks as she lifted his chin for a kiss.  An electrifying surge flowed through Damian as he had forgotten what it had felt like.  Damian took her free hand and placed it around his waist.  He swiftly clutched her slim waist and swiveled it around his hands.  The kiss was long and awakening.  They felt together again.  Aria broke the silence and gently pinched his cheeks.

"Me too."  Damian laughed.  "Me too..."

* * *

"Come on!"  A barrage of footsteps echoed through the halls.  Building after building flew past them like a fading image.  The crescendoing sound of student chatter filled the air with incredible speeds.  Iota's blue-violet hair flowed elegantly in the wind as she occasionally checked to see if Kuval and Celeste were still behind her.  Iota wasn't the politest of the bunch but she sure hella smart.  Her countless color change to her hair and her never ending additions of earrings made her the most unlikeliest of candidates to be chosen valedictorian. 

"Hold on!"  Kuval responded loudly almost at the top of his lungs.  He stood there with a regal posture.  A heavy arm wiped beads of sweat from his forehead and he bent down to catch a breath.  Celeste soon followed right behind him.  "Just... wait."

"Sure thing."  Iota paused and found a place to sit down at in the shade.  The campus was gorgeous, it was a perfect of blend of traditional Victorian style and modern minimalist art.  Bright vibrant colors illuminated the grounds.  Iota stepped back and marveled at its beauty.  Her eyes wandered around the sky, and her mind was in the clouds.  Celeste sneaked up right behind her and kissed her in the cheek.  Her arms curled around her girlfriend and they both stared at the colors.  Celeste soon carried Iota into the air and they both laughed.

"Ahem..."  Kuval muttered softly.  Celeste swung her body around with Iota.

"Oh yeah, class."  Iota replied bashfully.

"Exactly."  Kuval shook his head and the three returned to their paths.

* * *

Their new dorm was rather small.  A large window revealed the inner sector of the campus.  Massive oaks and firs shielded the sunlight from passing inside the room.  Clouds would only add to the mix as the temperatures dropped drastically.  Aria used the university issued keys and attempted to open the door.  It was jammed.

"Fuck!"  Aria yelled as she flung her arms in the air.  She glanced around to see Damian carrying their belongings to the room.  Damian settled the things onto the floor and walked to Aria.

"Hey, you need help?"

"Of course I need help."  She tried once more but failed to pry the key inside.  "This thing is jammed."

"I can tell..."  He cocked an eyebrow and placed his hands around the key.  Damian repositioned his footing and cracked his knuckles.

"Show off."  Aria mumbled.

Damian twisted the key just before it was about to bend until the door hinge abruptly snapped open.  He dropped to key in relief before bending down and picking it up again.  Aria leaped toward him and kissed him sweetly.

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too."  He smiled.  "Now let's get these things inside."

"Sure thing."

Within an hour, the once bland room became a second home.  The sun was fading into the darkness, more and more clouds soon enveloped inside the valley.  Lights shone across the campus grounds as students began to return to their dorms.  A very distant sound of wind was eerie in the night.  Aria sat down in her bed looking out onto the window, Damian was laying down reading a book about his incoming classes.  The cold air penetrated the layers the two wore.

"It's really cold."  Damian said as he grabbed another layer to cover his feet.

"I can tell."  Aria replied as she shivered in the bed.  She scanned her hands to find her boyfriend's warm body.  Welcoming abs tingled the tip of her finger.  Damian stopped Aria's arm from advancing and instead pulled her on top of him.    She gasped almost sensually as her long blonde hair covered both of their faces and the two lay there for a moment.  Aria's blissful mood really lighten the darkness around them.  Another pause passed by before she spoke.  "Thanks for pulling me."

"I'm here for you."  He kissed her neck charmingly.  "I don't want to see you in pain ever again."

"I know..."

"Then you have to trust me.  I know it's hard to lose someone you love."  He sniffed.

"What do you mean?"  She asked inquisitively.  Aria separated herself from her boyfriend and delicately looked at him in his eyes.

"The real reason why I didn't join you in anything was that I lost my dad to an accident."  Damian paused as tears rolled down the sides of his cheeks.  His eyes began to become puffy, red, and unable to control themselves.  Aria gasped and covered her mouth.  "I didn't want you to know that because I just want you to have a good time.  I just want you to enjoy everything.  I hoped I just don't remind you of what happened to you."

The realization kicked in for Aria.  Damian had spent his entire summer with black cloak over his head.  He didn't want to bring her down, to remind her of what she had to deal with.

* * *

 

_Ten years ago..._

"Dad!"  Aria yelled at the top of her lungs.  "We're going to be late."

"Don't worry about the time.  Worry about what you're gonna do there."  Kan replied casually.

Kan Lunux was the town's most notable trader.  An expert in many various fields and a hard working father at the core.  Over the span of twenty years he has built a company that soon Aria would inherit.

"Okay... if you say so."  Aria responded.

The two enter a nice dark blue van, bumper stickers patch the back side of the vehicle.  Kan slowly drove to their destination.  On the way Aria asked.  "Are you going to stay with me?"

The words were faint in his ears and in took a reiteration to get the point across.  "No honey, I'm sorry.  I just have too much work to do."

Aria looked down and pouted.  She crossed her arms around her body and breathed loudly through her nose.  This wasn't the first time she would have to spend her day without her father.  "Are you going to be home for the weekend?"

"No I can't."

"Why not?"  Her tone rose dramatically.  "You're never home anymore."

"I will, I promise."

The van continued to go on the road.  Aria pulled out her journal and wrote in it as usual.  As she lifts her pen to write the date, her entire body jolted as a deafening crackled of the metal filled the air.  He pen flew from her hands and she was knocked conscienceless.  A few seconds passed as she gradually opened her eyes.  Her eyelids felt like curtains in a theater and her arms were numbed to the bone.  A small gashed formed at the side of her left thigh.  She winced at the laceration.  Blood slowly trickled down her shorts and onto the ground.  The nearby snow was no longer bright white, but was now black, brown, and blood red.  The front of the van was engulfed in flames.  Aria mustered her remaining strength and freed herself from the seatbelt.  She stood on the snow, confused and dazed more that ever.

"Dad!"  She yelled.  No response.

"Dad!"  She tried again, still no response.  She lifted her head to see the front of the van.  It was totaled.  The front windshield was busted so much that there was not a single shard of glass left.  Smoked had darken the sky around her.  She caught sight of her father's sleeve.  Aria ran to him.  Tears flowed from her face in the thought of the worst.  As she dragged his body from the driver's seat, she saw his face and his neck littered in glass fragments.  She continued to drag him away from the vehicle and finally placed him down head a tree stump.

"No no no no no..."  She kept repeating as she tried her damn hardest to find a pulse.  Aria pressed hard against his neck and felt nothing.

"No..."

* * *

 _Present day_ _..._

Aria stood in the middle of the room, frozen like a block of ice.  Her eyes glossed over with the film of death.  Her long blonde hair waved against the cold breeze.  She finally snapped out of it when she felt a warm hand pull her closer to something.  She immediately recognized it and collapsed on Damian's chest.  Tears ran from her eyes as she buried her face in his shirt.  Wet marks soon paint the man's attire as Aria's swiveled her head side to side.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner...?"  She asked.  Her face red with anger and sadness.

"Because, I don't want you to be down again.  I love you Aria and I will do everything I can to keep you happy."

"Even if it means that you'll bring yourself down?"

"Yes-"

"Damian, that's not how love works."  She cleared her throat and worked her hands onto his face.  "If you really love then I should've helped you.  But the fact that you kept this hidden from me makes me think that you don't trust me as well as you used to."

"I do trust you..."  He said hesitantly.  "I didn't know what to do.  I thought that keeping this to myself would help me deal with it."

"No it does not."  Aria broke away for a minute.  She crept up to the window and stared into the darkness that is the sky.  "I went and sought others that could help me.  Including you."

"I remember..."  Damian replied quietly.

"I know you love me and I love you.  We've been apart for too long and we know things have to be worked out.  I want things to work out.  I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I need to know the _real_ you."

"I understand."

Aria lifted his chin and kissed him deeply as usual.  She grabbed his loose hair and raked it between her hands.  Damian went on his knees and caressed her waist, slowly pulling down her shorts as Aria intensified the kiss.  She managed to cling onto his collar and swiftly pulled the shirt from him.  His bare chest warmed the air around him as Aria snugged with him.  Damian broke the kiss and grabbed her hand.  Without a moment to pass, Damian carried her to the bed and the two remained there for a while.  

An hour passed as the couple held each other's hand and stared into each other's eyes.  Aria nudged into Damian's side as he gently held her waist.  Aria laughed as she felt ticklish.

"Stop it!"  

"Stop what?"  He joked.

"Nevermind."  She released a big sigh as she felt comfortable to sleep.  "Call it a night."

"Agree."

* * *

"Fuck this!"  Iota shouted as she ran her eyes through the class calendar.  Her pile of textbooks lay scattered on the ground.  "I ain't do this shit."

"Well you have the rigorous schedule out of all of us, including Aria."  Kuval said as he carried his books to their dorm.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm in half of your classes."  Celeste added.

"You're right."  Iota kissed Celeste on her cheek.  "I have you as my lifeline."

"Whatever."

The trio enter their new dorm.  It was like a home, a full kitchen, dining area, living quarters, and even two bathrooms.  Kuval glanced at the room with his head tilted to the side.  Iota dashed passed him as she leaped onto the sofa.  Celeste calmly walked inside and turned around to see Kuval still in shock.

"It's a big room isn't it?"

"Big?"  His mouth dropped at the words.  "Don't you mean massive, this is a mansion Celeste."

"Yeah, my uncle was willing to pay for the rent for as long as I'm here."

"You mean as long as _we're_  here."

"Yeah, that too."  She smiled.

"Babe, what's for dinner?"  Iota asked.

"You're cooking tonight."

"Again?!"  She moaned and flung her arms in the air.  "But I suck at cooking."

"Well, then it's time to learn then."

"Fine..."  Iota stood up from the sofa and proceeded to cook.  Celeste turned to face Kuval again.

"Since you're going to live with us for the next few years, I giving you the choice to sleep."

Kuval felt flattered.  Normally he had been excluded from most things but today this was his chance.

"Celeste, you really don't have to..."

"No, I'm not letting you sleep in the sofa like always."  Kuval laughed.  "Besides, I don't want you to fight with Iota over everything.  We've grown up now and it's also really annoying too."

"Sure thing Mom."

"And would you stop calling me that."

"Yeah... Mom."

"Why you son of a bitch."  Celeste snarled.  "Just go eat something and go to bed."

"Goodnight Celeste and thanks for everything."

"You're very welcomed."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this will turn out.


End file.
